flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Goo
Obtained Via *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: can be obtained by transmuting any Food item, or via several level 10 Baldwin recipes that take 45 minutes to brew, award 30 XP, and require the following: **1 Yellow Goo (3 Green Goo, 100 ) **2 Yellow Goo (1 Orange Goo, 100 ) Usage *Hibernal Den: 2 '''Yellow Goo', 2 Yellow Ooze, and 2 Yellow Sludge are used to unlock a den slot. *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: part of the required items for many Baldwin recipes: **Level 1 – 5 Soylent Green (2 Yellow Goo, 100 ) **Level 2 – Obsidian Roundhorn (2 Green Goo, 1 Yellow Goo, 1 Orange Sludge, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 950 ) **Level 5 – Alchemist Eyewear (2 Grey Slime, 4 Yellow Goo, 5 Broken Bottles, 1,200 ) **Level 5 – Bloodstone Roundhorn (2 Yellow Goo, 1 Green Goo, 1 Red Sludge, 1 Orange Goo, 1 Glass Beaker, 1,000 ) **Level 5 – Tropical Caiman (1 Copper Muck, 2 Orange Ooze, 3 Yellow Goo, 1 Sizzling Phosphorus, 2,000 ) **Level 7 – Lab Coat (1 White Slime, 3 Red Ooze, 7 Green Goo, 2 Yellow Goo, 2 Glass Beakers, 2,000 ) **Level 9 – Whisperer's Mantle (1 White Slime, 3 Yellow Ooze, 1 Yellow Goo, 1 Green Sludge, 2,700 ) **Level 10 – 2 Green Goo (1 Yellow Goo, 100 ) **Level 10 – Orange Goo (3 Yellow Goo, 100 ) **Level 10 – Venom Rogue Mask (1 Grey Slime, 3 Yellow Goo, 3 Green Ooze, 2,800 ) **Level 10 – Venom Rogue Vest (1 White Slime, 3 Yellow Goo, 1 Purple Sludge, 2,800 ) **Level 12 – Light Tome (1 Grey Slime, 4 Yellow Goo, 1 Sizzling Phosphorus, 5 Grouse Basilisk Field Notes, 1 Light Runestone, 2,975 ) **Level 13 – Acid-Tongue Serpenta (2 Copper Muck, 3 Orange Ooze, 3 Yellow Goo, 3 Green Sludge, 4,000 ) **Level 13 – Fine Alchemical Reduction (2 Yellow Goo, 2 Purple Sludge, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 250 ) **Level 15 – Algae-Bottom Slarg (2 Silver Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 3 Orange Ooze, 3 Yellow Goo, 2 Purple Goo, 5,700 ) **Level 15 – Wild Leather Arm Guards (1 Grey Slime, 3 Yellow Goo, 3 Orange Ooze, 2 Purple Goo, 1 Infused Fragment, 3,200 ) **Level 15 – Wild Leather Boots (1 Grey Slime, 3 Yellow Goo, 3 Red Goo, 3 Green Sludge, 2 Sizzling Phosphorus, 3,200 ) **Level 16 – Anomalous Nekomata (1 Silver Muck, 2 Copper Muck, 3 Yellow Goo, 3 Purple Ooze, 8 Eye Agate, 5,700 ) **Level 17 – Poisonous Rose Thorn Banner (1 Black Slime, 1 White Slime, 3 Yellow Goo, 5 Herbalist's Satchels, 1 Glass Beaker, 3,000 ) **Level 17 – Poisonous Rose Thorn Leg Tangle (1 Black Slime, 1 Grey Slime, 3 Yellow Goo, 5 Sweetpuff Feathers, 1 Glass Beaker, 3,000 ) **Level 18 – Charming Sage Shawl (1 Grey Slime, 1 White Slime, 1 Blue Sludge, 2 Yellow Goo, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3,100 ) **Level 18 – Peacock Spider (1 Silver Muck, 1 Copper Muck, 3 Yellow Goo, 2 Orange Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 5,000 ) **Level 21 – Glowing Mint Arm Bow (2 Grey Slime, 5 Green Goo, 3 Yellow Goo, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker, 3,000 ) **Level 24 – Silver Unicorn Tail (1 White Slime, 2 Yellow Goo, 5 Green Goo, 10 Unicorn Dust, 1 Glass Beaker, 3,600 ) Seasonal Usage *Baldwin's Bubbling Brew'': part of the required items for several cycling Baldwin recipes: **Level 2 during Elemental Holidays – 5 Holiday Currency (1 Yellow Goo, 1 Yellow Ooze, 1 Yellow Sludge, 100 ) **Level 2 during Night of the Nocturne – Strange Chest (1 Copper Muck, 2 Yellow Sludge, 2 Yellow Goo, 2 Yellow Ooze, 12 Mimic Powders, 2,000 ) History *This item was released on June 8th, 2015.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1461117 See Also References Category:Baldwin Ingredient